9 Minutes Until You Die
by Digi12
Summary: SetoxSeth Stoicshipping. Seth screwed up and is going to pay the price. Let's see if he can seduce his way out of punishment.


"Seth," The voice on the answering machine said. "As of now, you have 8 minutes and 57 seconds _until you __**die**_."

"You die a lot according to Nii-San." Mokuba noted, watching the priest pack his things.

"That's true. I'd like to chalk it up to your brother having an unhealthy fetish for murder. We should probably have him make an appointment with Dr. Mendel....well, _you_ should. I'll either be with the Witness Relocation Program or buried somewhere by the time you can pick up the phone to do so."

"He might spare you. If you play your cards right, I mean." Mokuba said, listening to the beep as his brother hung up after a particularly threatening addition to the announcement.

"If I may ask, when did your brother turn himself into a death clock and why?" Seth asked, tucking the Rod in his boot for easy access. The end of it _was_ a knife after all. Should Seto enter the kitchen and grab the butcher knife (or _any_ object really) before heading upstairs, Seth _could_ get the upper hand and defend himself.

"I think he's just always been one. It would explain some things, that's for sure." Mokuba shrugged. "What did you do anyway?"

A silence.

Seth felt a shiver run up his spine.

"It was an accident. I swear."  
"Seth?" Mokuba asked.

"I didn't know he had a board meeting today." He grumbled, packing up some clothes, working faster now. "He usually tells me those things...well, he usually _complains_ about it rather than tell, but that still counts as letting me know-"  
"What happened?"

The priest went to the bathroom, searching the place for items.

"Let's see...toothbrush and a tube of paste should be fine for me. I can buy my own comb when I get relocated. Mokuba, how much clothing do I need, not as much as I packed, right?"

"Seth-" The boy sighed, but was interrupted.  
"I mean, I'm going to be on my own after this.....or dead. I'm sure that such elegant clothing will merit me nothing."

"I'm pretty sure-"  
"Well, I suppose I could always explain myself...but what if they end up working for Seto? That wouldn't be good."  
"What did you DO?" Mokuba sighed, repeating himself for the third time and obviously hating it.

The phone rang again.  
"Don't answer it." Seth said. "It's your brother, I feel it. Don't pick it up."

"You 'feel' it?" Mokuba asked, leaning back, eyebrow raised. Seth shuddered.  
"Humans are one of the only creatures who can tell when they're about to die."

They let the phone ring a few more times. Mokuba just felt rather absurd sitting around watching Seth overdramatize everything.

Then again....Seto did that too.

The machine beeped.

_You've reached Kaiba Manor._

Seto's monotone voice answered the caller.

_Please record after the tone._

Another beep.

"Seth, you have 7 minutes and 58 seconds until you die." Seto said over the machine. "I'd give you more time, but you don't _deserve_ it."

Seth shivered at his lovers tone.

...Actually, would he still count as a lover if he was going to string the priests' organs around the walls like Christmas decorations after disemboweling him? Nevermind, that image was unneeded.

"I'm sure you already have an idea of what I'm to do to punish you." He said, the sounds of traffic obvious on the phone. "But I can assure you, what I'll _actually_ have you do will be much worse."

The priest worked faster.  
"And don't bother trying to escape like last time. The exits have seen sealed off and the guards have been told not to let you out of the building. "

Damn.

"Also, that was just embarrassing for you last time, finding you stuck in the koi pond. Mokuba, don't help him." Seto also quickly informed the boy. "At this point, you have 7 minutes and 31 seconds until you die. I'll call again soon."  
He hung up.

"Mokuba, what's more important, your brother or your morale?" Mokuba blinked.  
"My brother, unfortunately for you."

Double damn.

"Maybe I can weasel my way out of this..." Seth muttered to himself, searching his side of the closet for clothes.  
"I'm telling my brother." Mokuba said, picking up the phone.  
Seth darted over, slid on the floor and pulled the plug from the wall.

---

It's not that he _wanted_ to kill Seth. Oh, quite the opposite. He wanted to push the priest against the wall and fuck him silly, with how fucking hard he was.

But Seth knew better than to mess with his laptop.

Seth knew better than to use his webcam.

Seth knew better than to record a fucking masturbation porno and put it in the same folder as Seto's _very important_ Duel Disk upgrade project to be presented at todays' board meeting.

Which, earlier, ended up getting shown to his MANY PEERS AND CO-WORKERS.

So the priest had...

Seto checked his watch.

5 minutes and 27 seconds until he died.

Really, though, it wouldn't be a _violent_ kind of 'die'. Seto knew better than to drive away the one person other than Mokuba he'd give his own life for. The only person other than Mokuba that he'd let hold him, that he would hold, that let himself be kissed by, that he'd kiss, let run fingers through his hair and whatnot.

But, he had to suffer unfortunately.

Seto glanced down at his laptop, up to the driver who had the connecting window rolled up, and then clicked the porno title again, biting his lip as a very provocative Seth popped up.

_"Se-to..." A low purr as the priest licked his upper lip. He let his hand run down his chest, gasping softly when he grazed a nipple._

He let out a small breath, one hand on his face as he listened to Seth's lusty voice begging, adding to the eroticism. He felt a bit dizzy-

.....What the hell was he doing?!

He quickly shut the laptop, mentally scolding himself for letting his hormones get the better of him. So what if Seth was tall, dark, erotic, and able to make him shiver with a breath? It still meant he'd be dead; In fact, it was _more_ of a reason to kill him! Trying to seduce him during _work_ of all things.

He checked his watch again, pulling out his cell phone and calling the house. He got a few rings before the answering machine picked up.

"Seth." He said into the phone. "You have 4 minutes and 19 seconds until you die."

---

_4 minutes and 19 seconds later..._

The door slammed open, a butler and maid appearing by the door.

"He's planning something upstairs." Mokuba said from the couch, not looking up from his video game. The maid took Kaiba's jacket, the butler his suitcase.  
"Like what?" The CEO asked, adjusting his shirt.

"I dunno. He kicked me out." Mokuba shrugged. "But whatever it is, it's something."

Kaiba didn't answer, just patted his little brother on the head and made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He didn't care what the priest was up to. He'd kill him. He knew what he'd do, and he intended to follow through with his plan.

He opened the door to the bedroom, finding Seth on...the...bed...

Shit, this was bad.

The priest looked his way, his golden neck band on, but his normal blue robes were gone. Instead was a white dress shirt, a little big on him, not buttoned all the way, and....pants. HIS pants. Black pants.

_Tight_ pants.

_Nice,_ tight pants.

Nice, tight pants that Seto shouldn't be looking at because he was going to _kill_ _Seth_ no matter _how_ sexy he looked.

Seth smirked a bit.

"Seto." He said, his tone.....oh, Jesus....

"Seth." The CEO replied curtly.

"You saw?" he asked, a shred of fear in his voice.

"Yes." Seto growled, remembering anger. Yes. Feel _anger_. _Anger_ was the emotion one needs to feel _murderous_. "And you're-"

"Ready." He interrupted, adjusting himself on the bed so he sat up more. "I'm ready, Seto, I know what you came here to do."

Seto swallowed. The priest was sneaky. Ohhhh, sneaky, SNEAKY. But Seto was _stronger_ than temptation.

"Good, the whining never suited you, _dearest_." He slipped venom into the last word, practically hissing it from his grit teeth. Angry, he was ANGRY.....

"But, first..." Seth started. "What exactly did I do?"  
"You know _exactly_ what you fucking did!" Seto seethed. "You...You...."

Porn. Pure, sensual, erotic, Seth-would-never-do-that-for-anyone-else _porn_! Used in place of HIS VERY IMPORTANT VIDEO FOR WORK.

...._Good_ porn though....Lick....Licking and....purring sensuously....dark, half-lidded eyes a-...No, NO!

"I didn't mean for it to get shown." Seth said, eyes roaming Seto's body. Curse his hormones. "It was only the same folder."  
"You know I didn't have time to check it before I left. One of my assistants set up the video before I went into the board meeting." The CEO scowled.

"I know. And I'm sorry." The priest rotated himself to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other as a look of sinister delight took a hold of his face. "So I'll make it up to you."  
"Yes, you will. By _working_. _Physical_ labor. Around the _entire_ house." Seto said, forcing the point home.

Ha! The priest tried to fight a cringe, but Seto saw. He shoots, he scores.

"A fitting punishment." Seth nodded, ignoring his disdain for the thought. He stood up from the bed and....moved...to Seto, lips curved mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked immediately, eyeing his lover.

"_Working_." He purred, doubling the CEO's heart rate.

"I meant-"  
"But this is more fun." Belt fumbled, unclasped, pants unbuttoned, _shit_. "Wouldn't you agree?" Unzipped, parted, hand down...

Seto's head lolled back, eyes sliding closed. Seth's hand caressed his half-hard member, pulling pleasure out from behind his anger. Too many hormones, too much Seth, DAMN the priest.

"Already?" The elder smirked, satisfied with his find. The CEO tried to keep a hold of his reason, a task that seemed indubitably useless.

"_Seto_." The Egyptian husked, licking his top lip like in the..._uh!_

"Seth..." The younger managed. His sac was toyed with. Anger was forgotten, his body lax, he just wanted release, wanted another body against his own.

"Take me." The elders' voice was low, commanding, seductive in his ear. Yes, take Seth. Take him long and hard across the bed. Do it. Do it now.

His hands clutched the sides of the priest, pushing lips to lips, absorbing the taste of his other half. Seth let out a small contented sound.

The hand was pulled from his underwear as its owner was thrown onto the bed, smirking.

"This is fun." Seth chuckled.

"Les talking, more fucking." The CEO dismissed, loosening his tie.

Less talking _indeed_.

---

Seth grinned to himself, lying on his side, back facing Seto. He'd done it. Oh, he'd done it, _yes_.

Once again, sex had solved all of his problems.

His lover calmed himself down beside him, breaths evening out as the pleasure subsided from his body.

"...That was...."

"Indeed." Seth fought to keep his wicked smile out of his voice. If getting out of punishments was this easy, he should have thought of it earlier.

"I mean......" Seto trailed off. Seth turned his head a bit, watching the boys' chest rise and fall.

"I know what you mean." He smiled at his love, resting his head back on the pillow.

He felt the bed move, heard it move as Seto sat up. "Rest, love, you're tired." Seth soothed.

"Maybe." The CEO agreed. "But I _did_ say the 'entire house', didn't I?"

The priest blinked.

Two seconds was all it took.

Seth's nose was a breath away from the pointed, unsheathed knife of the Millennium Rod, stabbing into his pillow. The fist that jammed it into the swans down belonged to none other than the _rather irritated_ Kaiba Seto.

Seth swallowed.

"You thought I'd forget so easy?" The younger asked, his voice laced with poison.

"Seto, is there really a need for this?" He tried to hide the panic in his voice. "I'm of so much more use to you alive, really. Example, I can use the Millennium Rod to wipe their memo-"

"When I said you'd 'die'," The boy growled, pushing it deeper into the pillow. "I meant it."

.......

----

The Next Day

---

He really _was_ going to die. This was too much. He couldn't survive this!

"This is cruel." Seth grumbled. His knees were starting to sting from the kneeling. The scent was so strong, it almost made him sick.

"That's the point." The CEO scoffed, typing away at his laptop. He continued to ignore his lover. The priest glared at him from the bathroom - said bathroom having a good line of vision between Seth's spot in front of the toilet and Seto's desk - , toilet scrubber in one hand, and other cleaning materials by his opposing side.

"I was High Priest of the Pharaoh's court." He growled to his lover. Seto merely nodded, half-listening. "I'm royal blood. I was a government official of ancient times, and for Ra's sake, I'm a goddamn _sorcerer_. I could do this all with _magic_."

"That's nice, Seth. And you're doing it by hand."

"And let it _not_ be forgotten, I became _Pharaoh_. I ruled Egypt damnit!"

"Well, now you don't. Scrub." Seth seethed quietly at all this, a man of his status doing miserable chores that they had _servants_ hired to do, as he turned around, back to scrubbing the toilet.

"This is injustice." He griped some more, hoping Seto would just get fed up and-

The laptop shut violently.

Seth froze. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea....

The chair swiveled around halfway, Seto looking at him from his seat by his desk.

"It's _really_ that bad for you, huh?" The CEO asked. The priest blinked. There was a pause, followed by a single sigh.

"I suppose the bathroom doesn't have to be done that badly."

Seth perked his head up.

"I know a different chore you can do."

....Seth liked that tone. And the look in his lovers eye.

The priest stood, his knees aching a bit from kneeling so much, and moved into the bedroom.

"What kind of chore?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe between the two rooms. Seto smirked. He beckoned Seth with a finger.

Yes!

The priest sauntered over eyeing the body that had been denying him today.

"A nice chore." Seto said quietly. He bit his lip a bit. "You like...." he chewed the bottom lip.  
"Yes?'

".....Feathers?"

Oh yes!

...

Or not.

He soon realized this when the wooden handle of a handheld feather duster was shoved in his mouth. Seto smiled condescendingly.

"You can dust the living room instead. Have fun."

-----

Digi12 needs a life. Seriously.

Seth always struck me as the type to hate physical labor, for some odd reason. Probably why he enjoys priesthood so much. I've always seen him as the type to love Seto's job. Paperwork, meetings, sitting in a chair all day, using your mind....he'd keep in shape, but I can't see him ever doing chores. More like...making others do his chores for him.

Haaaaaah, it would seem my YGO fandom isn't dead yet. I still have a few kicks left in me! Let's see if Hetalia doesn't take over though.

It would seem my plot to jump kick the Stoicshipping fandom back to life isn't working. Ah well. It's still fun to write.

Don't ask where this idea came from. I don't even know.

Digi12 doesn't own.


End file.
